


Tu risa es vida

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Latin Hetalia: Evento Promptatón 2018 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: "¿No quieres venir una vez?" ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?





	Tu risa es vida

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
> Prompt: Música y arte
> 
> Pairing: ArgPe

Tenía las uñas constantemente manchadas con pintura blanca. Algunas compañeras bromeaban que era su manicura francesa, pero nunca se hacían muchos comentarios más al respecto. Martín asumió que era un artista, o eso al menos hasta que vio su cuaderno. Tenía letra horrible y su confusión se consolidó cuando lo vio hacer algunos garabatos. Eran horribles, realmente no tenía talento. Tal vez era de esos artistas que en realidad son malos. Conocía muchos de esos que venían con sus cafés orgánicos, a los que daban sorbos lentos mientras tecleaban en sus _macs_ hasta que ocasionalmente recordaban que eran observados y recurrían al cuaderno a bosquejar un par de cosas amorfas.

Pero Miguel no tenía pinta de ser así. Le faltaba la barba o los lentes redondos sin medida. No iba por la vida con ese aire pretencioso, sino con una sonrisa amigable y ojos relajados, algo encorvado cuando se recluía al fondo del salón. Dormía a menudo en clases, sentado junto a Martín que rehuía el frente debido a que llamaba demasiado la atención de los profesores. Siempre elegían los mismos sitios y compartían varias clases, por lo que se veían a menudo. O al menos Martín lo veía. Como ya se mencionó, Miguel era un arduo soñador. Eso y los otros que se sentaban al fondo no eran muy interesantes. Así que lo miraba a él, lo observaba distraídamente en los ratos que justo no hacía apuntes. Miguel, aun sin ser rubio y blanco, era agradable de mirar. Muy normal, pero nada en él era desagradable. Le gustaban sus cachetes redondos, sus densas pestañas negras y sus labios gruesos. Bueno, tal vez no era tan fanático de la baba que se le escurría. Pero el resto le gustaba. Eventualmente, se dijo que, de darse la oportunidad, lo besaría sin pena.

Un día, mientras Miguel, despierto claro está, garabateaba en su cuaderno y prestaba atención a medias, a veces apuntando una que otra palabra, fue que Martin se animó a inclinarse hacia él.

-¿Te gusta pintar?

El moreno volteó el rostro y parpadeó.

-Ah… no realmente -contestó Miguel tras un segundo de confusión-. No, solo me aburro.

Debió haberse visto muy perplejo, ya que Miguel sintió la necesidad de indagar.

-¿Por?

-Bueno, es que había pensado que eras artista o algo por el estilo… Ya sabés, por la pintura -explicó y gesticuló hacia las manos de Miguel.

-Ah, no -dejó escapar una pequeña risa-, es que participo en un grupo de acción poética -aclaró.

Martín alzó una ceja.

-Ya sabes… esos que hacen murales blancos con frases…

-Sí, sí sé que es -se apresuró a replicar Martín.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, nunca conocí a alguien que hacía… Pero suena interesante.

-Lo es, es un grupo chévere -le aseguró Miguel y su sonrisa debía tener algo sísmico porque Martín sintió moverse el suelo-. ¿No quieres venir una vez?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

* * *

 

Era el tercer mural que iba a ayudar pintar. Se les había hecho tarde, pero no importaba porque Rodrigo, el de la camioneta, los invitó a donde él a tomar. Era sábado al día siguiente igual, y nadie parecía tener mas planes. Mientras guardaban las cosas en su carro, algunos se fueron a comprar bebidas.

-Vamos, alguien tiene que ver que haya pisco decente -declaró Miguel y tiró de su manga.

Martín sonrió y asintió, si bien no estaba muy seguro si bromeaba o no. Es que Miguel lo decía todo riéndose, que a veces era difícil saber cuándo era broma y cuando, de pronto, en serio. Era lo opuesto a Manuel, el chileno raro que venía a mirarlos no más con su cara de poto. Todo lo decía con la misma ironía seca y era difícil entender qué le pasaba por la mente. Aunque… Había pensado primero que Miguel no era así, que era un libro abierto. Y sin embargo, ahora, después de tanto verlo reír, ya no estaba tan seguro de saber qué pensaba Miguel. Reía tanto…

Fueron por alcohol, aún con sus ropas manchadas, y cuando llegaron al apartamento de Rodrigo, sus amigos ya habían puesto música. Ozuna maullaba cuando los dejaron pasar. Olía a marihuana y todos se habían repartido por la sala. Algunos estaban sentados en la cocina y allí se dirigieron, guardando las bebidas en el congelador. Se quedaron en la cocina, viendo como María enrollaba tabaco y Rodrigo y Luciano conversaban sobre los planes para las vacaciones. Miguel les sirvió algo de beber y era suave. A Martín no le molestaba, aunque tenía unas inusuales ganas de emborracharse rápido.

Varios vasos no contados y medio caño más tarde, el sopor y el sueño lo atraparon. Estaba, como era de esperarse, desprevenido, pero ya muchos se habían ido o quedado dormidos. Miguel se le acercó tambaleando y algo le debió decir porque se volvió a reír. Se deslizó por la pared como una sombra hasta sentarse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

-Toy muy borrasho… -balbuceó, arrastrando cada letra con esfuerzo y Martín, que ya sonreía, le palmeó la cabeza.

-Solo no me vomites encima -murmuró, mirando las luces de un carro que pasaba.

Notó entonces que alguien había apagado la música. Se preguntó quién había logrado pensar en eso aún. El cuerpo a su lado emanaba mucho calor y lo agradeció, puesto que la pared y el suelo estaban fríos y su cuerpo tiritaba un poco. Pero pararse y cerrar la ventana parecía demasiado esfuerzo…

Miguel cerró los ojos cansados, soltó una última risa. Débilmente.

-Me gusta esto -murmuró y Martín lo miró por entre sus mechones despeinados-. Estar así… solo estar…

-Eres borracho filósofo -observó y se rio también.

Miguel se volteó a mirarlo.

-Sí… pero mejor que ser borracho violento.

-O llorón.

-Yo pensé que tú eras un borracho casanova… Pero has estado… callado.

-Estoy volado, Miguel. ¿Quieres acaso que te seduzca? -bromeó a medias y Miguel volvió a cerrar los ojos, riéndose aún más.

-A ver… -susurró antes de bostezar y acomodarse en el suelo a dormir.

* * *

 

Tincho había tomado una decisión. Eran los primeros en llegar y se habían sentado en un murito que daba de cara al muro donde ya estaba pintado el característico fondo blanco. La situación era propicia y la indicada. Algo le decía que, si no actuaba ya, Miguel lo friendzonearía.

-Oye.

-Dime -respondió el moreno mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, tratando de rescatar el pan que había estúpidamente metido primerito.

-¿y si después de hacer la frase nos vamos a ponerla en práctica?

La cara de Miguel se ruborizó, pero su sonrisa no flaqueó. Se rio, con esa manera tan estruendosa y agradable que tenía, y Martín, contagiado de su risa, se inclinó hacia él. Miguel parecía cómodo con la cercanía y el tono. ¿Por qué no se había lanzado ya mucho antes?

-Dale, ¿qué estamos haciendo hoy? -consultó Miguel.

-Una buena -afirmó Martín y Miguel alzó ambas cejas.

Su expresión se tornó más juguetona.

-¿Cuál?

Martín estaba ya mentalmente descorchando el champán.

- _Mi más sentido bésame_ -respondió con una sonrisa confiada y se acercó más a su cara, cuando en eso a sus espaldas alguien resopló.

-Puta que más cursi no podí’ ser.

Miguel y Martín se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia arriba. Manuel les devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

-Busco a Catalina -anunció antes de que pudieran reclamarle cualquier cosa y Miguel suspiró.

-Todavía no llega.

Manuel maldijo entre dientes y se sentó un poco más allá, sacando su celular. Martín alzó una ceja y miró al moreno con intriga. Este solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuál es su problema? -quiso saber Martín, no sin sonar algo ofendido.

Miguel se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse derecho.

-No sé la verdad. Nunca le gustan las frases que hacemos, pero igual viene a ver a Cata.

-Ahh, ya -asintió el rubio y añadió burlón-. Un galán.

-A Manuel no le dan bola las mujeres -se rio Miguel bajo y Martín curvó los labios-. Pero tampoco parecen interesarle.

Los dos se volvieron a reír y Miguel por fin sacó el pan de la mochila. Mientras masticaba, Martín se paró a delinear con tiza la frase que comenzarían a pintar una vez que el resto se presentara. Miguel observaba tranquilo, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo estaba tan tarde. Cuando terminó, Martín se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-Oye…

-¿Mh?

-Aún me debes una respuesta…

-Ah, sí -Miguel tragó, apenado-. Pues sí.

-¿Sí?

-Que sí -repitió y notó que Martín no parecía del todo convencido-. ¿Qué?

-Ah, nada… Solo pensaba.

-¿En?

Rodó los ojos.

-En que ya te habría besado si cierto imbécil no se hubiera metido.

Miguel volvió a ponerse rojo e hizo lo que más natural le salía: se rio. Martín lo dejó, sonriendo de lado. Si igual le gustaba ya mucho su risa.

-Oye -le volvió a decir cuando el moreno se calmó un poco y Miguel le dio una mordida a su pan, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Mh?

Martín se acercó a él, aunque no bajó la voz, mas bien la alzó, y mirando de reojo a Manuel, volvió a decir:

-Tengo una sugerencia para nuestra próxima frase.

Miguel le sonrió con picardía.

-Ah, ¿sí? A ver, dime.

Martín soltó una risita.

- _Nuestros labios riman_ -le recitó y se echaron los dos a reír a carcajadas cuando Manuel volvió a resoplar exasperado.

-Oye -lo llamó esta vez Miguel, hablando con el mismo volumen vibrante de su risa-. Yo también tengo una sugerencia.

Martín alzó ambas cejas para dejarle saber que escuchaba y sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia. Miguel presionó los labios un segundo, como si le diera un poco de pena lo que tenía en mente, pero luego se relamió:

- _Quiero que me comas y punto_.

Y mientras Manuel se largaba con un resoplido exasperado, los dos idiotas se quedaban sin aire de tanto reír.


End file.
